


The Track

by Tarlan



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-26
Updated: 2006-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike remembers his final year at Rydell High and the friendships made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Track

**Author's Note:**

> Mike was an uncredited role (basketball player) played by Michael Biehn.

Mike had a feeling within two hours of this first day that his last year at Rydell High would be a good one.

As one of Rydell's star athletes he had been unable to avoid the attentions of Patti Simcox throughout the whole of the previous year, and it seemed as though she was determined to continue her unwanted advances. He had managed to avoid her for most of the summer, only because her family tended to spend it in Martha's Vineyard; a haven for the rich. He frowned. Patti was pretty, she had a good figure, she was an excellent organizer... and she was rich, and yet, despite all these great attributes he could not stand the sight of her. Unfortunately, she had a thick skin and managed, somehow, to ingratiate herself in all the right - or was that, wrong - places. The year had only just begun and already she was canvassing for vice president of the student association, carnival queen, and head cheerleader. He shuddered.

He loved sport and was never happier than when he was using his body to the best of his ability - be it on the basketball court, on the football field or on the track. There was a saying _every cloud has a silver lining_. In his case it was _every silver lining has a cloud_ \- and **his** cloud was Patti Simcox.

He found himself squeezed along the front bench in the Biology lab as Patti forced herself into the tiny gap he had left on the end, chattering inanely about herself and her own aspirations as usual. He sighed. Nothing ever changed. Turning away, he pretended that he had found something of greater interest on the blackboard in front of him and closed his eyes momentarily as her shrill voice grated along his nerve endings.

A sudden scream brought his head spinning round and he collapsed into laughter as Patti held up the dead frog that someone had placed into her bag. Tears streamed down his face as Patti went flying from the lab, followed by a hail of screwed up paper. His eyes met Kenickie's in appreciation and for the first time ever, they seemed to connect on the right level.

All in all, it had been an excellent start to his final year.

****

**The Day after the Bonfire:**

Mike shook his head in bewilderment. Okay, the new chick was pretty but the school was buzzing with gossip that she had been Danny Zuko's summer fling... and despite signs to the contrary, it was obvious to him that the attraction was still strong between them.

"Tom. You don't want to mess with Zuko's girl."

"She's not Zuko's girl. Anyway, I ask her on a date - and she said _yes_."

Mike huffed, Tom could be really thick on occasion.

"I just hope you know what you're letting yourself in for. Personally, I wouldn't touch her."

"Too damn right you won't, Mikey."

Mike shook his head as Tom stormed away. Rydell's star quarterback was obviously smitten by Sandy Olsen, and he knew that nothing he could say or do would change that. He turned when Arnold grabbed his shoulder.

"You speak to him?"

"Yeah... but he's not listening."

"Too bad. Do you want to go get a soda this evening?"

"Not a chance. Tom's taking Sandy there this evening, and I have no intention of playing third wheel or getting into a rumble with the T-Birds over a chick."

"Yeah. Well. See you at practice tomorrow."

****

They were taking turns, going one-on-one, when Coach Calhoun came over. Mike was more than a little surprised to see Danny Zuko following on behind clad in shorts and a Rydell T-shirt. It took a lot of control not to collapse into hysterics when it became obvious that Zuko did not have a clue how to play the game, and he bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing out loud when Zuko demonstrated his extremely poor dribbling technique. People like Zuko spent most of their school days deriding the efforts of the so-called Jocks so it felt good to be in a position to show him that there was more to sport than just turning up. To be good you had to spend a lot of time practicing and working out.

It was Arnold who caved in first to the temptation of putting Zuko in his place, slipping the ball away with ease. Moments later Mike had the ball in his hands but Zuko was right in his face, blocking his every move. Just when he saw an opening and was ready to pass the ball he felt a pain exploding through his body. He doubled up in agony, the ball dropping from his hands into Zuko's as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen.

Mike could not believe it. Zuko had punched him hard in the stomach. He heard Arnold's voice raised in anger, calling Zuko a few choice names as the coach took Zuko out of harm's way.

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"You okay, Mike?"

"Yeah... sure. Just winded. Just give me a minute."

They had crowded around him as he sat on the hard court, his eyes screwed tightly shut as the pain slowing ebbed away. It took a good twenty minutes before the effects of that punch had dissipated enough for him to feel like carrying on. He was grateful when Arnold offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on. Let's do a warm-up lap around the field. Loosen up some muscles."

"Yeah."

Mike walked slowly at first but the movement seemed to ease the pain. He tried a few leg kicks, wincing only slightly at the pull on his abused stomach muscles. That's when he saw Danny Zuko again. He caught Arnold's attention and pointed out the solitary figure jogging around the track.

"Seems the coach has found a sport for Zuko after all."

"Yeah... one that keeps him well away from the rest of us," laughed Arnold.

"Except me."

Arnold slapped Mike on the back, giving him a mischievous grin.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Mike. You can always keep to opposite sides of the track."

Arnold burst out laughing when Zuko attempted to jump a few hurdles and fell flat on his face but Mike could only grimace as he saw Sandy racing across to help Zuko, leaving Tom standing, slack-jawed and alone, on the bleachers.

****

"I think I love her."

Mike rolled his eyes at Tom. As far as the rest of them were concerned Zuko had joined the track team only so he could impress Sandy... and it was clear that she **was** impressed.

That was two weeks ago and they were all amazed that Zuko was still hanging in there.

With the National Bandstand dance only days away, Tom had yet to find a partner, mainly because he was holding out on the slim hope that Sandy would change her mind and agree to go with him. Mike knew that was not going to happen but Tom seemed set on courting disappointment. For his own part, Mike had just about managed to wriggle out of being Patti's partner. It was fortunate that Arnold had been in the right place at the right time and had overheard her telling everyone that she was on her way over to let him know that she had chosen him for a dance partner. He had taken those vital few seconds grace to grab the nearest available girl and ask her to partner him. Pickings had been slim but **anyone** , even Ratsy Patsy, was preferable to Patti Simcox.

Tom looked at him askew.

"Anyhow. What the hell do you see in Ratsy?"

Mike felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. Patsy was not exactly a good looker with her often lank hair and that overbite which gave her the less than complimentary nickname, but at least she was not full of her own self-importance. He had felt a heel when he had grabbed hold of her and asked her to partner him to the dance, especially as, at the time, he had no intention of honoring that request. But the way her eyes had lit up as she stuttered her response had hit him in the stomach with the same force as Zuko's punch, and he found he did not have the heart to let her down.

"Well. It was either her... or be cornered by **Patti**."

Tom laughed, and Mike realized they were all well aware of his dislike of Rydell's seemingly most popular girl.

"Patti's still free... if you're interested?"

"No, Mike. I want Sandy. She'll change her mind. You wait and see."

Mike sighed as Tom walked off.

****

Mike changed into his sweat pants and top in the empty locker room, folding his clothes neatly so they would not get too creased, before placing them in his locker. He jogged out to the track, enjoying the cool early morning breeze against his face. This was the best time of the day as far as he was concerned. No-one came into school this early so he had the track to himself, giving him plenty of time to mentally prepare himself for the day ahead. He stopped by the side of the track and began a series of warm-up exercises.

"Can I join you?"

Mike straightened in surprise when he recognized Danny Zuko's voice.

"Ah... sure. Free track."

"No... Can I join you? Can I warm-up and run with you?"

"Well..."

Zuko raised both hands and took a step back.

"Hey. If you want to be alone then that's okay..."

Mike watched as Zuko turned and walked a good ten feet away before starting on his own warm-up exercises. Mike stood, hands on hips, watching Zuko for several minutes before something inside of him gave way.

"Look. You're doing those all wrong. Think of your muscles like they're a piece of elastic. You stretch cold elastic and it snaps. You warm it up first and it responds better."

They spent the next ten minutes with Zuko mirroring every movement Mike made.

"Okay... should both be ready now."

Zuko paced Mike with ease as they jogged around the track. The first few laps passed in a silence - a silence that was eventually broken by Zuko.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry... for hitting you that day."

"Forget it. We shouldn't have been making fun of you. It was rude."

Zuko laughed softly and they fell into a companionable silence for the rest of the run.

The silence continued even as they made their way back to the locker room. They each took a quick shower, conscious of each other's presence as they rinsed the sweat from their bodies. Mike lifted his face up into the spray of water reveling in the heat that soaked into pleasantly fatigued muscles. This was the only time of day when the showers could boast having hot water. Surreptitiously, he glanced across at Zuko. Despite this being the first time Zuko had shown any interest in athletics, he had a good body. Someone had told him that Zuko was considered one of the best dancers around and he wondered if that was how Zuko had kept himself in shape. He looked away when he realized Zuko was eyeing him up the same way.

The differences between them grew with each article of clothing they pulled on until all that remained of the two track athletes was a memory. Zuko shrugged into his leather T-Bird jacket while Mike pulled on his letterman sweater.

He gave Zuko a quick smile as he moved towards the locker room door.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Mike turned in surprise.

"Sure. Tomorrow. Same time."

****

The night of the National Bandstand dance-off gave Mike the opportunity to see for himself what a great dancer Danny Zuko was. He had to admit the other boy was impressive, especially in the way he was able to anticipate every move of his partner, Cha Cha. He felt it was a shame Zuko had never put that skill into athletics until now. Zuko would have made a great basketball player. Maybe then, the team might have done a little better.

As he walked home from the dance with Patsy holding onto his arm, he could not help but smile at the antics of the T-Birds. Watching Patti Simcox being embarrassed on national television was the true highlight of the evening - if not the year - and the three mooners just topped off what had been a fantastic evening. Patsy had surprised him by wearing a stunning blue dress that matched her eyes to perfection, and she proved she was a passable dancer too. He was glad he had made the effort to find out what colour she was wearing and had brought her a complimenting corsage.

However, there was also a low light to the evening.

Tom had waited patiently by the entrance to the gym, all dressed up, with a corsage prettily wrapped up in a box, only to have his hopes dashed when Sandy arrived on Zuko's arm. Mike had spent the first part of the evening trying to console him, and was more than grateful when the Principal's assistant, Blanche, had commandeered the un-partnered quarterback for the warm up dances.

He sighed. Perhaps now Tom would would what everyone else had already figured out, that Sandy and Zuko were an item. However, Mike did not hold out too much hope, especially as Sandy had run out after being forced from Zuko's side to allow Cha Cha to partner him in the dance competition.

****

A few weeks after the dance, Mike came to realize exactly why he disliked Patti Simcox; she was a grade A bitch. It had all started the night before with a rumor that Betty Rizzo, leader of the Pink Ladies, was pregnant. Of course, that sort of gossip spread like wildfire, and while most people merely shook their head having already decided long ago that Rizzo was trash, Patti had made it her sworn duty to ensure that nobody was left in any doubt as to Rizzo's character and condition.

Her vicious tongue spread so many additional rumors that Rizzo became a modern day Pariah, shunned by all but her closest friends. Mike felt sorry for her. After all, Rizzo was not the only girl to put out, and many of those who were looking down at her with obvious disdain were most certainly not virgins either. He had gone all the way with at least two of the worst offenders - and that included, to his everlasting shame, Patti Simcox.

When he saw Rizzo wandering along looking miserable and alone, Mike was tempted to go across, but what could he say? Sorry to hear you got yourself pregnant? No. It was better that he said nothing.

His final year at Rydell was drawing to a close with graduation only a day or so away and when he thought back through the year, he realized that it **had** been a good one, and had given him an unexpected new friend; Danny Zuko.

****

Graduation day arrived but Mike spent the early hours on the track as usual, and was pleasantly surprised to see Danny Zuko waiting for him. They stood opposite each other and performed their daily ritual of warm-up exercises as if each were the mirror of the other. It seemed a little strange taking to the track in the knowledge that this might be the last time, and Mike knew he would miss the pleasant companionship of his running partner.

They ignored the sight and sound of the fairground equipment being set up, focusing on the track ahead of them. Zuko broke the silence as they started the third lap.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Can I borrow your sweater?"

"My letterman?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"For Sandy."

Mike drew to a halt in confusion, with Zuko stopping a few paces ahead before turning to face him.

"I don't get it."

"I love her... and if becoming a dork like you is the only way to get her..."

Mike grinned, not taking offense. After all these months they had settled into a routine where Zuko called him a dork and, in return, he called Zuko a doodle-head.

"Sure. Just don't lose the damn rag. My parents will go ballistic."

An hour later they were standing by the locker room door with Zuko in his dark T-shirt and jeans wearing Mike's letterman.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Mike gave him a confused look.

"You want to go running tomorrow?"

"Kind of like it."

"Yeah... it does grow on you. Okay, see you at the track tomorrow, as usual."

****

**Epilogue:**

Mike sat down on the grass in the center of the track, remembering back to that last day. The carnival had been fantastic, the rides exciting. He had graduated with honors--as expected--assuring him of his coveted scholarship to Yale. As to his letterman... he grinned. It had come back rather dirty and trampled but given the circumstances, Mike was hardly surprised. Sandy had more than a few jaws dropping when she appeared in those skin-tight satin pants and leather jacket, and with her hair all permed and her face made up.

Ten years had passed since then. In that time he had seen Tom buried, a casualty of Korea, and he had seen Arnold married--and divorced, but it was the friendship forged on this track that had lasted longest.

He had spent several years away at Yale then returned to his roots to start his own law firm. On his first day back he had come to the track in the early morning, and was surprised to find Danny Zuko there. They fell into the old routine, the years slipping away until Graduation had seemed like only yesterday.

Since then they had become inseparable. He had married Patsy, though no-one had seemed surprised, and Danny had been his best man. Over the years that followed they had become godparents to each others children... and still, even after all this time, they met up at the track every morning just after daybreak and ran in silence.

"Mike? You ready?"

Mike checked his laces were tight and then stood. He gave Zuko a welcoming grin and then they started, mirroring each other as they warmed up--just as they had from that very first time.

THE END


End file.
